Seventeen For Now
by jacobblackislovex3
Summary: A seventeen year old, Kyrina Adams, is left alone for two weeks by her parents. And what makes it worse? She lives across the Cullens. When she is forced to live alone, will sparks fly between her and the Cullens? Sucky summary, good story! EdwardxOC.


I stared cautiously as we walked out of the busy airport, and into the lonely streets of Forks. Forks was green—not brown, like in most places. I did like the rain, but not this much. There were puddles everywhere, and the canopies of the tall trees covered the clouds. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in every detail that covered Forks. It was as if I was taking a picture with my mind. My mom called me. I let out a sigh and ran inside. But before I could enter the house, I saw someone.. there was a large family living across us.

They were all strangely beautiful. "Hey, mom, I'll be right back, okay?" I asked permission before leaving. Making my way across the path that lead to their house, they looked strangely at me. As if I was a ghost just walking their path. "Hello, my name is-" I tried to introduce myself, but the faces they looked at me with. It sent me chuckling. "My name is Kyrina. Kyrie, for short." Alright, it was a success. One with blond, long hair looked at me, arching a perfect eyebrow. Another one, with dark hair, put his arm around her. Was this a hint? "Nice to meet you, Kyrina." A man with unkempt bronze hair smiled at me, his smile awfully crooked.

"Kyrie.." I muttered. A pixie-like figured moved over to me, her motions as graceful as a ballerina. "Hello," She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry for being rude, we didn't introduce ourselves." The bronze-haired boy nodded, as if apologizing to me with his motions. "I'm Edward," He introduced himself, and went on with the others. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice." I figured—someone who acted like a pixie just had to have that name. Alice. A forced smile appeared on Jasper's face, his expression as worried. They all looked at me, as if I was someone they would eat. My small, fragile body did not compare to theirs. Even Alice, as small as she was, looked stronger than me.

And there I stood, my expression just priceless and worried. "I live across from you guys," I finally spoke. Rosalie looked at me as if she was surprised-- "Impossible, we own this land." Her tone was rude, but I managed to ignore it. "Rosalie, be nice." Emmett urged. I seemed to smile at him, and he flashed a smile back. "Well I guess we'll be seeing you often," Edward smirked at me, and I forced back my grimace. Before they left, Emmett glanced at me and flashed a smile.

When I got home, my mom, dad, and sister were already on the dinner table. How long was I gone? I had completely forgotten it was 5:48 pm. "Sorry guys, I got caught up somewhere." I explained, and took off my jacket. I hung it on the available hanger and sat down at the dinner table. We were having an awkward dinner, as we nibbled on each of our sandwiches. Mom didn't make dinner. "So, Kyrie.. tomorrow's the first day of school," My dad urged a conversation.

I nodded and looked down at my sandwich. "I met a few nice kids living across us. I thought we were the only ones who were crazy enough to live in the forest." A chuckle escaped my lips as I bit on my sandwich. "Well, Kyrie... you do like the forest. Just make sure to stay close, we don't want you getting lost." My mom was Heidi, and she had short, black bobbed hair. Her eyes were green, which was unusual, because our family seemed to have different eye colors. My eyes were blue, my sister's brown, and my dad's a hazel.

I missed my old town. I would miss the unlikely heat—the tanned girls that would run around the beach. The sun hitting my eyes, the wind blowing my hair-- "Kyrie," my sister called, ruining my thoughts. "What is it?" I asked, looking down at my little sister. I was slightly older than her, she was fourteen, I was seventeen. "I'm having trouble in Math," She whined. What the?! "Jess, we didn't even start school yet."

Was there something I was missing here? "Am I missing something?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Well, Kyrie, to be honest.. we'll send your sister back to California... to live with your Aunt."

Are you serious?! "What?! No!" I protested; how come she would go by herself, and I'd be left here in lonely Forks?! "How is she going to get her plane ticket? She surely can't go back to California by herself!" I frowned, trying to find every single bit of detail they missed to think about.

"Well, Kyrie, we'll drop her off. Meanwhile, for two weeks or so, you'll stay alone." Okay, what was happening? "Really? Are you serious?!"


End file.
